


Babybird Goes to Disneyland

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humour, Jason hates Bruce, M/M, Slight Panic Attack, Tim gets lost, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim looks like he needs some sun, his skin is way too pale besides he’s barely left his room in weeks. Jason decides to take him on a trip but the two of them aren't alone for long .





	Babybird Goes to Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the batfam will crash their holiday in the last chapter.   
> I'd like to thank my beta reader melody-hakura for fixing my mistakes!   
> I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think in the comments!

A tired groan broke the through the silence of the safe house as Tim ran a hand through his hair, his head turned to the side his other hand gently brushing through Jason’s hair. His boyfriend had fallen asleep a few hours ago and hadn’t stirred since, he was glad that Jason had been able to sleep up to this point. For both of them it was rare that they’d get full nights of sleep, Jason’s dreams were plagued with nightmares and Tim just didn’t sleep. **  
**

“Babe? Why are you still up?”

“Still working on getting that report into B, you know how impatient he can get.”

Before Tim could stop him Jason was closing the laptop, he pinched the tip of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut while Jason hid the laptop in the bedside drawer. He felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist before pulling him down, without a second thought Tim buried his face into Jason’s chest and took a deep breath. The familiar scent of Gunpowder and Whiskey hit his nostrils and he relaxed eyes slipping shut as Jason’s hand skimmed along his spine, a content noise bubbled up from his chest as he snuggled up as close as he could.

“You’re tired, babybird, been working too hard.”

“‘M fine Jay..”

“You need a break, or you’re gonna bleed yourself dry Timbo.”

He didn’t say anything, because deep down Tim knew that Jason was right. He would bleed himself dry just to prove to Bruce that he still has a place in this family, if he wasn’t good enough he’d just be replaced again. No matter how many times Jason had tried to convince him that it would never happen Tim couldn’t believe him, he was stubborn like that.

“Maybe next week, Jay.”

There was a soft huff before Tim finally drifted off to sleep with Jason’s arms wrapped protectively around him.

-

In the morning Tim woke to the smell of fresh coffee, his eyes fluttered open to see the spot next to him in the bed empty. He whined softly and rolled onto his stomach debating whether or not he should get up, Tim was sure that Jason would happily come back to bed. His phone was going off beside him, a bombardment of text messages from Tam asking if he was coming to the meeting at lunch. His eyes flickered to the time 11am, he was going to be late.

“Shit!”

Tim threw the covers off of him and ran to his dresser picking out a fresh pair of boxers.

“Shit shit shit shit shit”

He threw his outfit together in a matter of seconds before pulling his tie over his head, Tam was going to ring his neck for this. While stumbling into the kitchen Tim was met with a pair of concerned teal eyes, he must’ve forgotten to tell Jason about the meeting.

“I forgot about the meeting, Jay, I gotta go or i’ll be late I love you!”

Tim stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Jason’s lips before pulling away and turning to grab his keys and briefcase, suddenly he was being spun around and Jason was fixing his tie.

“I’ll take you, go and put on that cologne you like and fix your hair. You’ve got time.”

He did as he was told and went to the bathroom fixing himself up before meeting Jason at the door, thanks to Jason he made it to the meeting with 5 minutes to spare and Tam was furious.

-

Tim got home from the meeting around 7, just in time for dinner with Jason and then they could go on patrol. He couldn’t wait to get out onto the streets and just let loose after being cooped up for so long. While he waited for dinner Tim sat on the couch writing emails, he tugged at the tie which hung loosely around his neck and sighed pushing the laptop away from him before closing his eyes.

“Tim? I told Bruce we’re not patrolling tonight, you need the rest.”

“Probably a good thing, ‘m sleepy Jay. Let’s just watch movies and snuggle.”

He felt the couch dip slightly and something warm was pressed into his hands, Tim’s eyes opened again and looked to the McDonald’s fries that were resting in his hand. Was he that tired he hadn’t noticed Jason leaving to get them take out?

“I got ubereats, figured you could use it after today.”

“What would I do without you Jay?”

“Probably starve.”

-

After dinner Jason hid Tim’s laptop somewhere he wouldn’t find it, even Tim knew that the temptation alone would make him want to work on another case. Jason knew him too well. It also explained why he was being dragged to the bedroom instead of them staying in the living room, if someone decided to stop by it would mean work for both of them.

Jason had stopped Tim from flopping straight down on the bed and was in the process of helping Tim get out of his work clothes and into one of Jason’s hoodies and some boxers, Tim didn’t protest once because the moment he hit the bed he was out.

-

Tim woke to the sun glaring in his eyes, the last thing he remembered was Jason dragging him to the bedroom and now he was sitting in the car? For a moment Tim panicked thinking something terrible had happened and he’d slept right through it, he looked over to the empty drivers seat realising that he was in Jason’s care. His head turned to look out of his own window and his eyes finally caught sight of the service station, they must’ve stopped for fuel or something.  He flinched when the car door opened and turned to see Jason sending him a devilish grin, what an ass hole.   
  
“Morning, prettybird.”   
  
“Where are we?”   
  
“Straight to the point as always.”   
  
The engine roared to life and Jason pulled off throwing a sub into his lap along with an ice coffee, as Tim waited for an answer he uncapped the bottle and took a sip sighing softly as the caffeine entered his system. For some reason Jason had kidnapped him and he was going to get to the bottom of it.   
  
“You kidnapped me.”   
  
“It’s not exactly kidnapping if you clung to me like a koala, babybird.”   
  
“Then tell me where we’re going.”   
  
Jason sent him a shit eating grin and ruffled his hair causing Tim to glare at him as he started to unwrap his sub, chicken schnitzel with cheese, bacon and a numerous amounts of salads, it was an odd choice for breakfast but Tim wasn’t complaining food is food.   
  
“Can I have a bite, Timmy?”   
  
“No.”   
  
He didn’t even look at Jason as he took the first bite of the sub savouring all of the flavours, Tim finally looked over to Jason who was giving him puppy eyes. With a roll of his eyes Tim held the sandwich up to Jason’s lips and watched as he took a huge bite of the sub leaving Tim with the other half, sometimes he swore Jason wasn’t human.   
  
“That’s disgusting.”   
  
Jason didn’t reply but sent him a grin away.   
  
“I hope you choke.”   
  
The pair sat in silence for a while and Tim finished the sandwich taking his time unlike Jason, sighing he looked out the window and hummed along to the soft music of the radio.   
  
“Don’t sulk, Tim, we’ll be there soon.”  
  
“Where?”   
  
“It’s a surprise.”   
  
Huffing softly Tim leaned back in the chair and watched the road looking for any signs that could tell him where they were, then they passed a large sign that read  _Disneyland_ and Tim knew where they were going. He couldn’t stop the large smile from breaking out on his face as he looked over to Jason hoping that his assumption was true, Jason ruffled his hair and nodded.   
  
“I think it’s time you took a break, we’re here for a week. No work just nerding out okay?”   
  
“Jason I love you so much.”   
  
For once Tim was looking forward to a week out of Gotham, a week spent with Jason in a place where they could gorge on junk food, go on rides and just be themselves for once. He couldn’t help but be excited, it was his first time going to Disneyland. 


End file.
